


Habits of My Heart

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Plot, SQ - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Swen - Freeform, lesbian smut, no M!P, no g!p, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: It starts at magic and become something entirely else...





	Habits of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story, with smut. Read if you like smut, please don't read if you are underage. This is also a swanqueen story, a ship from OUAT between Emma Swan and Regina Mills. There WILL be Hook-bashing. I don't regret anything. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.
> 
> I don't own OUAT or the characters, but the story is all mine!
> 
> Story is upcoming, hopefully a thing for the month of May 2019.

Regina walked in the door to the Charming's apartment. Emma and Snow was sitting facing each other. Emma on the sofa, Snow in an armchair, but none of them was looking at each other. Regina was tired. So damn tired. Tired of obstacles, curses and all that jazz constantly hitting the town of Storybrooke. They never had a moment of peace, and that irritated Regina to no end.

This time the obstacles was in the family. Zelena was her sister after all, even if she was dangerous. And she had to be defeated. Wicked shouldn't win.

She put her hand on her forehead, and was on her way backwards out the door, but too late. Snow had seen her, or heard her for that matter, and it was too late to run.

"Regina!" the woman yelled at her "Is that you?"

Regina sighed and got inside the apartment. She put her arms out in a I-am-here gesture, and looked irritated at Snow. What did she want now? But before Snow got to open her mouth, her datter, Emma, stepped forward. Not physically, but she had a faster mouth than her mother.

"I have magic to fight Zelena, even though it’s completely unpredictable and inconsistent. You can train me!" Emma put her hands together in an excited maner that was very un-Emma-like.

"Remember the last time we tried that and you were all like: ‘No I can’t! What will my parents think?'." Regina answered, sighing heavily, and took a seat. She massage her temples, but couldn't help but look up at Emma's pretty face.

"I’m ready this time for a serious magical commitement that I can be open about with other people," Emma announced, and almost made Regina giggle. Giggle! But only almost.

"You’re ready to come out?-" Regina began, but added "-as a witch?"

"If we’re together I’ll come out as anything you want." Emma sounded very serious now, and Regina let out a short, barking laughter.

"Are we still talking about magic?" Snow asked and tilted her head to one side.

"Meet me in my bedroom in an hour." Regina ignored Snow completely and got up from the armchair, to leave the apartment. Now that they had gotten that clear, she could leave. No need for staying with the un-Charmings longer than necessary.

"Don’t you mean crypt?" Emma looked puzzled, but over her should Regina could see the blonde's eyes glued to her behind.

"Whatever." She winked at Emma and left the apartment with a sway in her hips and clicking heels.

From the other side of the door she could hear Emma sigh: "Damn!"

And Snow ask completely clueless: "What just happened?"


End file.
